1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobby pin, particularly to one provided with a clamping rib unit consisting of a left clamping rib member and a right clamping rib member and a press grip formed on the left and the right clamping rib member respectively, so a user can open widely the left and the right clamping member by pushing down the press grips, with a hair fork inserted in the space between the left and the right clamping rib member, and then the left and the right clamping member are closed by releasing the press grips to clamp hair tightly in three-dimension way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first conventional bobby pin 10 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes an upper clamping member 100 and a lower clamping member 101, a left and a right press member 102 and 103 formed in a rear portion of the upper and the lower clamping member 100 and 101 respectively. The upper and the lower press member 102 and 103 are respectively provided sidewise with a shaft base 104 and 105 with a hole for a shaft 106 to fit through with a torque spring (not shown) fitted around the shaft 106. Then the first conventional bobby pin can only clamp hair in a line, practically impossible to clamp hair tightly enough, easily to permit hair slip off the bobby pin.
A second convention bobby pin shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 includes a left clamping member 110 and a right clamping member 111, and a left and a right press member 112 and 113 formed respectively on the left and the right clamping member 110 and 111, a shaft base 114 and 115 respectively formed on the left and the right clamping member 110 and 111 for a shaft 116 to fit through and with spring 117 fitted around the shaft 116. From the FIG. 4, it can be seen that hair is clamped between the left and the right clamping member 110 and 111 crossing each other, with a hair fork impossible to be inserted in the bobby pin, resulting in loose clamping to slide off the bobby pin in the same way as the first conventional bobby pin.
Next, a third conventional bobby pin 12 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 includes an upper clamping member 120 and a lower clamping member 121 almost just like the first conventional bobby pin, but has a larger space between the upper and the lower lamping member 120 and 121 than that of the first conventional one. Thus, the third conventional bobby pin clamps hair in a line too, with the mass of hair clamped more than that by the first conventional one, with hair being apt to slide off the upper and the lower clamping member 120 and 121.
A fourth conventional bobby pin 13 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 includes an upper and a lower clamping member 130 and 131 nearly the same as the third conventional bobby pin 12, except the dimensions of the upper and the lower clamping member 130 and 131 being larger than that of the third conventional one. So the hair mass clamped between the upper and the lower clamping member 130 and 131 can be much more that of the third conventional one, also impossible to clamp hair in a solid way as the rest conventional bobby pins mentioned above.